fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 14
Wolfgang) *In head* Samantha, he cannot have you... ( Wolfie's mouth slowly opens ) ''' '''Demenatic Wolfie) ... ( Wolfgang holds Wolfie's mouth open ) ' '( Wolfie pushes hard, but Wolfgang continues to keep Wolfie's mouth in place ) Demenatic Wolfie) AWOOO! *Winds push Wolfgang out and her mouth slams shut* ' '( Wolfgang crashes onto the ground, next to a wall ) ' '( Wolfie disappears ) ' '( Wolfgang puts his hands out, catching Wolfie in her tracks ) ''' '''Demenatic Wolfie) *Appears* ... Wolfgang) Where is she?! ( Wolfie applies more pressure to her speed ) ( Evantually, Wolfie applies too much pressure and headbutts the ground ) ' '( Wolfgang takes advantage, dropping elbows and knees all over Wolfie's body ) ' '( Wolfie slowly gets back up ) ' '( Wolfgang jumps onto, punching rapidly at her head ) ' '( Wolfie slams Wolfgang into the wall, leaving cracks ) ' '( Wolfgang falls off Wolfie ) ' '( Wolfie bites Wolfgang ) ' '( Wolfgang turns to white spheres ) ' '( The white spheres grab Wolfie's legs and release a electrical field ) ' '( The electricity spread over Wolfie's body ) ( Wolfie spins her body rapidly, causing the spheres to shoot off ) ' '( The spheres come together, reforming Wolfgang ) ' '''Wolfgang) If you aren't going to tell me, I'll beat it out of you! ' 'Demenatic Wolfie) HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?! ' 'Wolfgang) I will not tell! ' '( Wolfie disappears, as does Wolfgang ) ' '( They both appear hitting each other ) ' '''( Wolfie crashes back onto the ground, while Wolfgang lands on his feet ) Wolfgang) Wolfie, you're so weak! SERIOUSLY, I'M A HUMAN! ' '''Demenatic Wolfie) Neathian. ' 'Wolfgang) Whatever! *Disappears* ' '( Wolfie opens and closes her mouth ) ' '( Shards of crystal falls out of Wolfie's mouth ) ' '( Wolfgang appears on top of Wolfie, dropkicking both her eyes ) ' '( Wolfgang rolls off Wolfie's head, landing on his feet ) ' '( Wolfie is lifted by Wolfgang ) ' '''( Wolfgang holds Wolfie in midair, then suplexes her onto the ground ) ( Wolfgang lifts Wolfie back into the air and suplexes her onto the ground again ) ' '( Wolfgang rolls to his feet, looking at Wolfie ) ' '( Wolfie releases a blast of wind from her mouth ) ' '( Wolfgang crashes into the ceiling, leaving cracks and a dent ) ( Wolfie releases another windy blast ) ' '( Wolfgang also releases a windy blast from his mouth ) ' '( Wolfgang's blast engulfs Wolfie's, hitting her ) ' '( Wolfgang falls back onto his feet from the ceiling ) ' '( Wolfie stands next to Wolfgang ) ''' '''Demenatic Wolfie) You cannot... Wolfgang) I AM! *Grabs Wolfie, releasing electricity into Wolfie's body* ' '''Demenatic Wolfie) YOU CANNOT! *Bites Wolfgang and spins in a drill motion* ' '( Wolfie slams Wolfgang through a wall ) ' '( Wolfgang flies out of Wolfie's mouth and onto the ground ) ' '( Wolfie continues moving towards Wolfgang ) ' '( Wolfgang roundhouses Wolfie in seconds ) ' '''( Wolfie crashes onto the ground ) ( Wolfgang appears and disappears ten times, opening ten portals around Wolfie ) Wolfgang) AWOOO! ( Ten different rays come out of the portals ) ' '( Wolfie gets hit ) ' '''BOOM! ' ''Meanwhile...'' '''DF) ... Nirrel) And I saved you again. DF) So? ''' '''Nirrel) ...*Closes eyes and thinks to himself* I save his life...He hates me. I save his life twice...He still hates me... DF) NIRREL! Nirrel) *In head* Why does he hate me...WHY?! ( An arm hits Nirrel ) ' '( Nirrel crashes onto the ground ) ( DF slides on the ground ) Nirrel) ...*Slowly gets back up* ... Defaming Fogs: Episode 15 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 14 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Wolfgang faced Wolfie and dominated? Were you surprised? Did it make any sense? Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Wolfgang Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Samantha Category:Nirrel Category:Darkusfan202